


we can burn brighter than the sun

by sophfitzos



Category: melina marchetta, the piper's son
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophfitzos/pseuds/sophfitzos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of shorts about the first inner west gangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can burn brighter than the sun

She's drunk. No drunk isn't the right word. Highly drunk? It was that cocktail the Babes had fixed her. Jonesy and Bernadette had outdone themselves once again. She is drunk. And on her period which means she needy. Drunk and needy

Sambo is going to come back though. Only one cigarette she had made him promised when he went on the rock with Abe, Dom and Jacinta. She can see him thanks to the moon and the light of the fires on the beach. He isn't that far away. She could walk and climb. Right now. If she manages to stood up. Thank god for gravity or whatever scientific law that help the human bodies to stand up. Mackee girls were not ones for gracefulness when they were sober so right now, she is a laughing joke. 

But she's on her feet now and that's what matters. She's going for him. She's going to climb that fucking rock and kiss him.

*

He finds her eyes. She has the hardest time finding a climbing path but she's looking at him. Like a wolf. He knows she wants him. He knows that she knows he knows. He knew it earlier in her car and he knows it now. God, she finally reaches him. He locks an arm around keeping her steady, while his other hand grabs her hair out of her face and put them in a ponytail. He kisses her open mouthed. Moaning. Tightening his hold on her hair. Bringing her even closer.

*

"hey she's my sister you know" Dom says pushing Sam in the back and breaking their kiss.

Oh no. Wrong move Dom. She fixes her eyes on him. "jealous?" she asks. He's Dom and he won't back down. He holds her gaze and don't reply. But she's Georgie. They shared a womb for nine months and if he thinks he's the more stubborn, he's wrong.

She goes for him. Leaving Sam's steadying arm and stumbling once again. But she won't stop until she gives her twin a lesson. She's drunk, horny and on edge. She goes for him and at the last moment she reaches for Jacinta, almost falling on her if not for Jacinta's arms preventing it. She doesn't wait to find her balance again though, she kisses her. The same way she kissed Sam a minute ago. And Jacinta is kissing her back. She can taste the babes cocktail on her tongue too (they had TRULY outdone themselves and she can taste Dom's cigarette too. Jacinta and him had went at it a lot too this evening. She breaks down the kiss and they smile. 

She turns to Dom and repeats her question, "jealous?" She can see the laugh on his eyes before hearing it. He stole her from Jacinta's arms and hold her close, making her body shake with his laugh.

"i'm your twin brother, i'll always be jealous" he whispers in her ears.

"GEORGIIIIE!!!!" Lucia screams and they all turn to her voice. She's half naked and pointing to the sea. The call of the wild. Or more like the call of the drunk. But she's already running, stumbling, going forward or whatever. She's drunk, horny, wild.

She's young and alive.

Alive.


End file.
